A virtual universe (VU) is a computer-based simulated environment for users to interact via avatars. The users can interact with other avatars or items such as, for example, buildings, products, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “objects”). The objects are usually depicted as textual, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional graphical representations, although other forms are possible (auditory and touch sensations for example). In implementation, the VU is a modeled world that can simulate rules based on the real world or some hybrid fantasy world. Example rules can include, for example, gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication between users can range from text, graphical icons, visual gesture, sound and voice command, as some examples. VUs can include, for example, computer conferencing, text based chatrooms and other business forums.
The number of VUs and VU servers is rapidly expanding, creating incompatible VUs. This discourages users from experiencing multiple VUs because users would have to spend duplicate time and effort to achieve object parity within the VUs, using separate interfaces and methods. Similarly, administrators who need to manage multiple VU object sets must currently do so from multiple tools with separate interfaces and methods. This is time consuming and expensive, as many VUs simply are not compatible with one another. For example, VUs may use different syntax, rules, SQL, etc.
Currently, users can teleport from one VU to another, including transferring associated inventory and avatar data. However, the deficiency of current approaches is that they require a user to manage objects from a plurality of interfaces and methods. Similarly, known approaches do not enable an administrator to manage multiple VU object sets without entering into those VUs with separate interfaces and methods.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.